


Dusk Never Ending

by AlexRylie



Series: The Huntress Trials [1]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Aww, Best Friends, F/M, Fic Crossover, Huntress - Freeform, Magic, Woman empowerment, You're Welcome, badassery, crossover?, eh, the hunter gets a chance, true love?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRylie/pseuds/AlexRylie
Summary: "Some claim that the Huntress is one of the only true neutrals of the supernatural world, lending a hand should she be convinced of a decent reason why. Wrathful power will descend on those she despises, and those she protects will thank whatever higher being they believe in for saving them from her.""Wrathful, vengeful...but not immortal, despite how many would claim otherwise. She will not live forever, her body will die- but her soul will live on in a new body once the previous one dies. That's the secret of the Huntress."





	Dusk Never Ending

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate look at the events of the Dhampir Chronicles and the VAMPYR game.  
> Or the story of a woman who comes to slay an old foe and help a dear friend, but might end up staying for a lot more when a certain Guard leader catches her eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is in the same "world" (or AU) as my other fanfiction-in-progress "How Far Until We Fall". Certain events will be more in depth in here than the other (and vice versa). Just bare in mind that they are two different works/stories with different protagonists, so not everything will be the same. I do try to link everything back and tie all plot lines into neat little bows, but I'll be the first to admit that I'm not always able to. Alessandria does have some cameos in this story (with Andromeda in "How Far Until We Fall" as well) so please don't get confused or anything.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**|Favor|**

 

In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea to walk into the bar and loudly inquire, "What does a girl have to do to get in a proper brawl around here?"

Of course, the fact that Andromeda was covered from head to toe in blood, unaffected, wasn't important or a hint that _maybe you shouldn't mess with her, mate._

Rage coursed through her veins, pupils dilating as one or two men approached her with some concern in their gazes. Not what she was after, but a tiny speck of her being appreciated it. Miniscule, as in you could barely see it- it was that small.  _Not what she was after._

Andromeda all but smashed their faces into the wood floor, sighing with a heavy breath as she rested her elbows on her knees besides one of the poor men. How sad it was that it didn't take more then a minute or two for them to be beat thoroughly, somewhat abiding her anger. 

"Get out!" 

Grimacing as she allowed the barkeep to drag her out by her hair, painful no doubt, muttering a repeated, "ow, ow, ow." 

"Don't come back!" was followed by the harsh bang of the door slamming shut with a great deal of force.

Andromeda sat there, cold stone digging into her back and legs, as the heavens opened up and poured water over the earth. Crimson began to flow in rivers from her skin and clothes, but still she did not move even as she began shivering.

  _How the mighty have fallen._

Sadness dug into her bones, loneliness freezing in her soul, rain clawing at Andromeda's skin with a vengeance. Should she still feel so much...emotion... after the trials? No. They were designed to twist her into the perfect weapon, a woman worth her title- the same one that bore down on her shoulders like the weight of the world. 

She longed for the days that she knew very few truths; her name, age and hair color. How tall she was. How much she despised her own temperament. How much she loved being best friends with another girl her own age. 

How big the world seemed. 

How much light the sun gave to the earth. 

Not how much a sword weighed, what angle to block an attack. 

Not the words of holy power, to fend off a supernatural attack. 

Most certainly not how powerful she would be.

She was a legend among myths. 

_Oh the irony was palpable._

"Andromeda!" 

Ignoring the call of her name, dampened none by the rain pelting the stone around her, Andromeda pulled her knees to her chest and tucked her chin down. 

"Andromeda!  _¿mi Dios responderá?_ "

She did not reply once more, a slight tilt of her head to the side the only sign she had heard whoever was searching for her. 

Rapid footfalls approached her, not slowing down until they were right at her side. 

"Oh, 'Meda." the soft lilting voice Andromeda knew so well caused her to finally raise her head. 

"'Dria..." Her voice was scratched and hoarse, no longer a beautiful cadence. 

" _Dios mío._ " Spanish was a familiar comfort to Andromeda, having learned it from her dearest friend among other things. 

A gentle hand cupped the back of her neck, intertwining with her drenched platinum hair. Warmth then encumbered Andromeda as she was embraced by one of the only people she'd ever care about. 

" _Vamos_ , 'Meda. Let's get you out of this storm." 

With a soft nod, Andromeda rose to her feet and followed along to shelter. 

* * *

 

Andromeda could not break away from the sight of herself in the mirror. She looked awful, to put it simply. Her skin was naturally fair, few blemishes adoring her feminine features.  _A beauty to behold,_ an admirer had once stated,  _moonlight becomes her._

Snorting softly in response to her thoughts, Andromeda brushed aside her thin hair, pale strands still framing her face. Not one to be conceited, the woman did not care for compliments, yet still acknowledging that she was very pretty to the opposite sex. Hell, she'd even gotten some appreciative gazes from other women. 

Did she care? Not truly. Her skill in combat had always seemed to be more important than romance or a relationship beyond friendship- and she barely succeeded in that. 

"You done admiring yourself 'Meda?"

Finally tearing her gaze from her reflection, Andromeda turns to the doorway where her best friend, Alessandria waited with an amused smirk on her beautiful features. 

Alessandria Jol'vora was not a woman to be trifled with. A fast, strong, bloodthirsty- half human, half vampire- supernatural entity that has shared the best and worst times with Andromeda more than anyone else. A Dhampir, the only one of this century so far, has only the best qualities of a vampire and none of the weaknesses- no painful daylight or crucifix will stop her.  

 Tan skinned, golden gaze, Alessandria was Andromeda's dusky counterpart. Yin and Yang, as someone once said. What had Andromeda done to deserve such a dear friend? 

"Andromeda?" 

Shaken from her thoughts once more, the woman faced the Dhampir with pleading eyes- begging for help without words. 

"'Dria, can I ask you for a favor?" 

Without hesitation, Alessandria turned 'Meda fully to face her, "Of course you can 'Meda." 

"I need you to-" Andromeda stopped mid-sentence, hanging her head slightly, dropping her gaze away. 

"Yes?" Alessandria gently encouraged her, nothing coloring her tone except for a slight curiosity. 

This was it, after Andromeda spoke next, her friend would know the depth of the scars left by the failed trials on her soul. Only a twisted- _breathe, tell her._

"I need you to..." 

As Andromeda explained her requested favor, the wheels of fate began to turn once again as the Huntress of Eden was soon locked away in the depths of her own personal hell- never to be seen again. 

Or so it was thought. 

 

 

* * *

**TRANSLATION GUIDE FOR SPANISH:**

_mi Dios responderá_ [My god, respond will you?]

 _Dios mío_ [My god]

 _Vamos_ [Let's go]

 


End file.
